


White Heather (protection)

by S_Horne



Series: August in Bloom [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “You really shouldn’t have done that,” Tony said. His voice was low, the softest it had been all evening as he finally seemed up to talking about it.Things had been manic since the punch. Steve hadn’t planned it, but there was no way he was about to let the man’s comments slide. He hadn’t thought about it for too long before he’d pulled back his fist and…All of a sudden there had been cameras flashing and a crowd had formed rapidly, voices screaming over one another and blurring into nothing but a wall of sound.





	White Heather (protection)

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” Tony said. His voice was low, the softest it had been all evening as he finally seemed up to talking about it.

Things had been manic since the punch. Steve hadn’t planned it, but there was no way he was about to let the man’s comments slide. He hadn’t thought about it for too long before he’d pulled back his fist and…

All of a sudden there had been cameras flashing and a crowd had formed rapidly, voices screaming over one another and blurring into nothing but a wall of sound.

Tony had grabbed Steve’s wrist and yanked him away as fast as he could, putting his best media-skills into practice and pushing past the manic spectators. In the safety of their apartment, Tony had pushed Steve onto a stool at the breakfast bar and bustled around trying to do a hundred things at once.

“_I don’t know what you were thinking_,” he’d yelled as he slammed two mugs onto the counter and threw tea bags into them without looking.

“_Honestly, Steve. You’re a grown man_,” he’d said darkly, yanking the freezer door open with enough force to make it creak in protest.

“_Did you not stop and think for just a single minute?_” Even the bathroom had heard Tony’s complaints when the man stormed through to fish out the first aid kit from somewhere below the sink.

But eventually Tony had softened, movements slowing down as his anger burned out. It seemed as though he was ready to talk when he slid into the stool opposite Steve’s, a hot mug tea in one hand and an ice pack wrapped in a soft towel in the other.

Steve hissed as Tony set the ice pack across his knuckles, fingers flexing automatically and making Steve wince in pain.

“Why shouldn’t I?” Steve asked, eyes on his hand and watching as Tony shifted the towel to cover more of the injury. “It was worth it.”

“Worth it?” Tony echoed incredulously, throwing himself backwards in his seat and glaring at Steve. “That was worth it? Everything we worked for, the images we’ve created? It was worth it to deck someone in broad daylight?”

“Yes.” Steve watched as Tony shook his head in derision. “I’m not going to apologise.”

“Oh, yes you are,” Tony said through gritted teeth, words and tone a total contrast to the gentle way he cradled Steve’s hand. “I can promise you that. I’m not letting you throw it all away for some jackass with no name or story.”

“I won’t.” Steve held firm and fast, ignoring the throbbing in his arm as he held Tony’s unwavering gaze. He lifted his chin a little, not backing down for a moment.

“Why?” Tony moved the ice pack slightly and Steve clenched his teeth at the fresh jolt of pain. “He’s not worth it, Steve. He can ruin it all – could cut you to pieces with one single news article. And you’re just going to let him? He can’t be worth throwing it all away.”

“I didn’t say he was.”

“Then why–”

“You’re worth it,” Steve said quickly, cutting across Tony’s words. “You’re worth it all and more. And I will never apologise for standing up for you, not once.”

Tony fell silent, mouth parted as he stared at Steve.

“I’m sorry, but I will never stand quiet on the sidelines and let somebody talk to you that way.” Steve dropped his eyes, choosing to stare at the steam curling into the air from the hot tea instead of trying to read the expression in Tony’s eyes. “You might think it’s wrong and you might wish I’d never been thrust into the spotlight, but that’s how I am, Tony. I will always, always protect you, whether you ask me to or not.”

The quiet was broken by the scraping of stool legs against a tiled floor and Steve winced at the loud noise, knowing that it meant he’d pushed Tony away from him. He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to watch Tony storm away, which is why he startled so violently at the unexpected touch of a cool palm against his cheek.

“You foolish man,” he heard whispered above him, felt the gentle words breathed into his hair.

“That’s me,” Steve murmured back, shoulders relaxing into Tony’s embrace. He unclenched his fist and tentatively wrapped his good arm around Tony’s waist, holding him close as Tony started to card a hand through his hair.

“My brave, stupid, fool. I’m going to have my work cut out with you, aren’t I?”

Steve huffed a laugh. “So I’m staying around?”

“Mm.” Tony’s voice was finally back to the warmth that Steve had gotten used to; a soft sort of caramel that one longed to sink in to. “You might just make things a little more exciting.”


End file.
